Snake-Eyes
Snake-eyes was originally a normal soldier who served in the Vietnam War along with later G.I. Joe member Stalker and later rival, Storm Shadow. While on a mission, Pursuing Viet Cong soldiers opened fire, blinding Snake Eyes and severely damaging his vocal cords. Upon returning home from the war, Snake Eyes met with Colonel Hawk, who informed him that his family had been killed in a car accident. Soon, He went to study the ninja arts with Storm Shadow's family, the Arashikage Clan. While there, he and his former friend Storm Shadow competed for the attention and favour of the Hard Master. During one of Snake Eyes' training sessions, the Hard Master expressed his desire for Snake Eyes to take over leadership of the clan instead of his nephew, Storm Shadow. Snake Eyes refused, and the Hard Master continued with the lesson. During a session, however, Storm Shadow was framed for the death of the head master. This began he and storm shadow's bitter feud until he became a member of G.I. Joe. Battle vs. Deadpool (by Samurai234) In G.I. Joe headquarters, Snake-Eyes is practicing his sniper skills with a Remington 700. Nearby, Deadpool is watching him from a building roof, having been hired by Cobra to assainate him. Deadpool says "how much more obvious can you freaking get?", and pulls out his Dragunov sniper rifle. He aims and says "peek-a-boo! I kill you!" before pulling the trigger. Snake-Eyes feels a pain in his arm and sees Deadpool on the roof. He reloads his Remington 700 and fires a shot that hits Deadpool in his stomach. However, it doesn't kill him because of his regeneration ability. He says " Ha ha! It's just a flesh wound! Now I hope you like a certain candy called... KA-BOOM!" With that he hurls an RGD-5 Grenade. Snake-Eyes sees he grenade, though, and jumps out of the way. Snake-Eyes swicthes to his M-16 while Deadpool pulls out his AKM. Deadpool fires the rifles manically, while yelling "Bang! Bang! Bang!". Snake-Eyes hides behind a large trash can while Deadpool continues to fire his AKM until it runs out of bullet. He says, "Hey, guy writing the battle! this is not funny!" Snake-Eyes pops out of the trash can and shoots Deadpool in his chest. Deadpool grabs his chest and says " Gah! Son of a b@$%&!". Deadpool pulls out a MAC-10 while Snake-Eyes pulls out a Mini-Uzi. They both fire their weapons at each other until Snake-Eyes runs out of ammo. Deadpool kicks him down, points the MAC-10 to his head and says, "I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only ten?" Well, to tell you the truth, Due to a sudden head injury, I kind of lost track. But still you've got to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?" He pulls the trigger to the MAC-10, only to find it's out of bullets. "Again," says Deadpool, "not funny." Snake-Eyes kicks him back and pulls out a whip chain. Deadpool retaliates by pulling out two Sai. The two slash and whip at each, each trying to gain an edge. Deadpool finds an opening, and stabs Snake-Eyes in his hip. Snake-Eyes counters by whipping Deadpool upside the head. As the two distance each other, Snake-Eyes pulls out a M67 grenade and drops it near Deadpool's feet. Deadpool yells "Oh, Sh-!!!", right before the grenade blows up. Snake-Eyes bows in respect, but Deadpool is still alive! Both ninjas unsheathes their swords and clash. Because Deadpool has two swords, he has an advantage. Snake-Eyes, however, has fought Storm Shadow, and uses his experience to his advantage. During the skirmish, Snake-Eyes pulls out a trench knife and punches Deadpool in the face with the brass knuckles part. He then stabs Deadpool in his arm with the knife. Deadpool regains his senses, though, and dodges the next knife strike. Deadpool thrusts both katanas in Snake-Eyes' heart, ending the G.I. Joe operative's life. Deadpool stares at Snake-Eyes' dead body and says, "welcome to loser-ville! Population: you!". WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinon Snake-Eyes may have had more accurate weaponary and better skill, but Deadpool's manical way of battle and regeneraion ability was too much for Snake-Eyes to handle. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Captain America (Comics) (by Sport Shouting) Captain America and his men are in a large tent. Some are playing cards and some are eating a meal. Snake Eyes and 4 of his men quietly surround the tent. One of the Howling Commandos hears an enemy and fires an M1911 shot out the tent and kills an enemy. Snake Eyes- 4. '''The Commandos immediately run for their lives behind Captain America's shield and a brave soldier firing the B.A.R. The BAR gunner is killed soon after the other men reach cover. '''Captain America- 4. '''Each Commando finds a hiding spot. 2 of Snake Eyes men find a commando and punch him with Brass Knuckles. After 5 seconds of non-stop punches, he dies of a skull fracture. '''Captain America- 3. '''A Howling Commando sees the death. He quietly throws a grenade at his opponents. 1 dies and the other is bleeding. '''Snake Eyes- 3. '''The wounded man pulls a Mini Uzi. One of his teammates yells " Boss, we need cover!" and carries the injured man on his back while firing an M-16. One of the shots kills an enemy. '''Captain America- 2. '''The 2 men hide in the old tent of Captain America. They treat the wounds with the enemy's equipment. Captain America then appears and says "Hey, get the f**k out!" and fires a Springfield that he picks up at the non-wounded man. '''Snake Eyes- 2. '''The wounded man plays dead. One of Captain America's men trots in. Assuming that he is dead, they throw him out at the feet of the other Howling Commando. He slowly reaches into his belt and gets a whip chain. He then pops up and beats the Howling Commando's mid section. After many screams, every other soldier is attracted. Amazed, the 2 Howling Commandos fire BARs. Both men die- the Commando accidentally. '''Snake Eyes- 1, Captain America- 2. '''Snake Eyes himself draws a Ninjato. The last infantry man then gets quietly killed by the sword. Captain America then slams Snake Eyes' back out of nowhere. Snake Eyes backflips over. He then stabs through the neck of Steve Rogers. Snake Eyes bows. ''WINNER: SNAKE EYES'' Expert's Opinion While Captain America's men were better as a team and were being lead by a superior man, Snake-Eyes and the Joes had much higher strength, and were bringing modern weaponry to battle with a World War II team, giving them a massive advantage. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Tommy Oliver (by So-Pro Warrior) "I like ya to meet Saba!" Tommy says and draws Saba Snake-Eyes charges at Tommy and the two clash swords. Snake-Eyes tries to cut Tommy but Tommy quickly jumps over the Ninjato and tries to strike Snake-Eyes in the back but Snake-Eyes quickly blocks the strike and turns around with a kick to Tommy's face. Tommy rolls back but quickly gets up and prepares for Snake-Eyes to come at him. Snake-Eyes charges at him and as he strikes Tommy blocks and kicks Snake-Eyes in the stomach making Snake-Eyes stumble back. Tommy charges and the two clash swords trying to strike each other but with no succes. As Snake-Eyes charges at Tommy, Tommy tries to strike Snake-Eyes but Snake-Eyes quickly jumps over Tommy and slashes Tommy on the back but the Power Ranger suit protects Tommy and Snake-Eyes sees sparks come off of him. "Not bad" Tommy says Snake-Eyes takes out his Uzi and when Tommy sees it he quickly reacts. Snake-Eyes starts firing the Mini Uzi but Tommy keeps on flipping backwards to avoid the shots and takes cover behind some rubble. Snake-Eyes stops firing and reloads and moves in on Tommy. Snake-Eyes then sees Saba fly out of cover, thinking it's a cloaking device Snake-Eyes fires all around Snake-Eyes but doesn't hit anything. As he relaods again Saba fires energy blasts from his eyes and while missing Snake-Eyes hits the Mini Uzi destroying it. Tommy gets out from behind the rubble "Good job Saba!" Tommy says "Thank you" Saba replies. Snake-Eyes looks up and sees Tommy nowhere near his sword and thinks it must somehow control itself and so draws the Ninjato again and charges at Tommy. Tommy sees this and quickly grabs Tommy and as Snake-Eyes slashes at Tommy, Tommy jumps over Snake-Eyes and strike him on the back wounding Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes turns around and Tommy has Saba fire his energy blasts again and destroys the Ninjato. Snake-Eyes quickly takes out the whip chain and tosses it at Tommy and wraps Tommy's hand in it. Tommy struggles to try and free himself and at that time Snake-Eyes jumps at Tommy and kicks him in the chest. Tommy rolls back and as he gets up Snake-Eyes quickly staarts wrapping Tommy up. Snake-Eyes is able to wrap Tommy up and stars dragging Tommy towards him. "SABA!" Tommy yells Snake-Eyes looks as Saba who floats upwars points towards Snake-Eyes and flies towards him. Saba begins trying to strike Snake-Eyes who starts dodging all of the strike but Saba quickly flies to the ground and sweeps Snake-Eyes feet making him fall on his back. Saba then flies towards Tommy and cuts the Whip Chain freeing Tommy. Tommy grabs Saba as he gets up and stares at Snake-Eyes who gets back up. "Had enough?" Tommy asks Snake-Eyes stares at Tommy and puts his fists out. Knowing what he wants Tommy puts Saba away and prepares for Hand-to-Hand combat. Both warriors charge at each other and strike jump up. Snake-Eyes tries to punch Tommy but Tommy tries to kick Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eye's fist and Tommy's foot collide and then engage in trying to punch each other while in the air and both kick each other in the chest sending them flying but both land on their feet. Both charge at each other and engage in Hand-to-Hand. Tommy tries to kick Snake-Eyes in the face but Snake-Eyes blocks it with his hand and tries to punch Tommy who blocks it with his hand and quickly jumps and uses his other foot to kick Snake-Eyes in the stomach making him stumble back. Tommy charges at Snake-Eyes and as Snake-Eyes tries to kick Tommy in the face Tommy slides on the ground and kicks Snake-Eyes from below making him fall on his stomach. Snake-Eyes quickly rolls on his back and jumps up same with Tommy. Snake-Eyes jumps over Tommy and blocks a punch from Tommy and flips him over him and twits Tommy's arm. Tommy yells in pain but kicks Snake-Eyes in the face and gets up, jumps at Snake-Eyes and repeatedly starts kicking Snake-Eyes in the stomach. Snake-Eyes falls on his back but puts his hands down and jump kicks Tommy sending him back. Tommy lands and rolls back and quickly gets back up to block a kick from Snake-Eyes and follows with a twist kick to the face. Tommy takes out Saba and holds his blade at Snake-Eyes throat. Tommy however notices blood dripping from Snake-Eye's wound "Wait blood but Zedd's monsters don't bleed. Who are you?" Tommy asks 1 Hour Later At the GI Joe base in Washington... Duke hears on the comms that a stranger is approaching the base and quickly goes to see who this stranger is. He exits the base to see a man in white clothes walking towards the base with someone on his shoulders. A closer look and he recognizes Snake-Eyes, however when other GI Joe soldiers see this they prepare their weapons but Duke tells them not to fire. The strange person turns out to be Tommy who drops Snake-Eyes on the ground in front of him, Duke calls for a medic who after looking for signs that he is alive nods at Duke that Snake-Eyes is alive. "Who are you" Duke asks "I'm a Power Ranger" Tommy replies. After speaking for an hour Duke learns about Tommy and the other Power Rangers and about their fight with Lord Zedd and his monsters including Zordon and the Command Center. Duke explains the situation of Cobra and GI Joe's battles. After the talk the rest of the Power Rangers arrive and both the Rangers and GI Joe become allies. This alliance will help in the future as the Power Rangers will help GI Joe battle Cobra and are soon able to defeat Cobra with the help of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''WINNER: TOMMY OLIVER'' Expert's Opinion While Snake-Eyes had multiple different training and was more physical since he had ninja training. Tommy had much more experience fighting hundreds of different and powerful monsters, his weapon with multiple uses and his expertise in Hand-to-Hand combat. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Blade (Film Series) (by Wassboss) Blade is walking through the war-torn streets of post apocalyptic Chicago. Vampires have been attacking major cities around the world on mass and have managed to force humans into small pockets in heavily fortified castles, churches and any other big or easy to defend buildings. Blade however prowls the streets determined to eliminate the vampire scourge before it’s too late. He sees a figure in the distance and assuming it to be a vampire creeps slowly towards it. Snake-eyes is also prowling the streets but he’s more interested in food than killing vampires. He needs to feed the masses of people living in the nearby hospital. Suddenly a bullet flies past his head. He turns around in a flash and sees blade standing behind an overturned car lining up his next shot. Snake-eyes pulls out his M-16 and fires a barrage of bullets at blade who ducks back behind the car. Snake-eyes waits patiently for blade to stand back up but nothing happens. He begins to grow inpatient and gose to see what is taking so long. He takes one step towards the car when suddenly a throwing glaive lodges itself in his shoulder. He drops the gun and pulls it out. He looks in the direction it came from and sees blade readying another glaive. Snake-eyes drops his gun and, pulling out his chain whip, charges at blade who throws the glaive at him. Snake-eyes catches the glaive in the chain whip but it gets all tangled up making the simple whip chain into a flail. He swings the flail at blade who jumps over it and pulling out his katana chops the chain whip in half. Blade lands behind snake-eyes and tries to stab him but snake-eyes turns around and blocks it with his Ninjato. They duel for a bit with blade’s longer blade being cancelled out by snake-eyes superior training. However soon blade grows tired of the duel and with a quick movement disarms snake-eyes of his sword. Blade gose for a waist swing but snake-eyes does a back flip and lands out of the range of the sword. He then pulls out his Trench knife and jumps at blade who tries to impale him on his sword. However he misjudges the swing and it fall way short and snake-eyes lands on top of him sending them both crashing to the ground. Blade is the first one to stand and, pulling out a teakwood dagger, throws it at snake-eyes who blocks it with his trench-knife. Blade pulls out another dagger and they each take stabs at one another each time missing. This time snake-eyes gets the upper hand and whacks blade around the face with the brass knuckles sending him sprawling. He then plunges the knife into blade’s neck killing him. Snake-eyes bows to his fallen opponent and walks off. ''WINNER: SNAKE-EYES'' Expert's Opinion Snake-eyes won because he had superior training and skill. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Ryu Hayabusa (by Samurai96) '''Ryu Hayabusa: Snake-Eyes: In New York it's the aftermath of a Fiend attack and Ryu and 3 of his Hayabusa Clan Ninjas are in the streets with their Ninjatos and his Dragon Sword at the ready. Meanwhile Snake-Eyes and 3 new G.I. Joe Ninja recruits are in the city searching for evidence to see if this attack was Cobra's doing. Ryu and his Ninjas are jumping from rooftop to rooftop and then one of the Ninjas notice other ninjas on the streets below. He signals Ryu and the others and they stop to look but one of the ninjas make a tiny rok fall and when it hits the ground Snake-Eyes is alerted takes out his FN FiveseveN pistol and fires at where he think the rock fell from and strikes one of the Hayabusa ninjas whos body falls to the ground . Thinking that these are Ninjas of the Vigoor empire Ryu orders his Ninjas to take positions to take them out meanwhile Snake and the GI Joe ninjas are examining the dead Ninja body and think that its a Ninja from the Cobra's and Snake orders his Ninjas to take to the rooftop and jut then a arrow pierces the head of the ninja right next to Snake-Eyes . Snake and the others look up to see Ryu with his Fiend's Bane bow ot and Snake returns fire with his pistol but Ryu retreats and the shots miss. Snake-Eyes and the other ninjas jump on to the side of the building and start running up the building. Just then Ryu and his ninjas pop out with Ryu wielding his Fiend's Bane Bow and his other Ninjas with their Yumi's and fire arrows at Snake-Eyes and his Ninjas running up the building. Snake-Eyes and another GI Joe Ninja take out their FN FiveseveN pistols and return fire. Snake-Eyes reloads his last round and takes aim while running up the building and fires a single-shot hitting a Hayabusa ninja in between the eyes . However Ryu fires another arrow from his Fiend's Bane Bow and strikes the other GI Joe Ninja with the FN FiveseveN and both him and the gun fall to the ground below . Snake-Eyes rounds out off rounds and discards his pistol and takes out his Trench Knife w/Brass knuckle and jumps up to confront the Hayabusa Ninja who takes out his Nunchunks and both Ninjas engage each other. Meanwhile the other GI Joe Ninja jumps up as well and takes out his Whip Chain and Ryu discards his Fiend's Bow and before the Ninjas eyes a blue flame burns in Ryu's hands and out off the fire appears Ryu's Lunar Staff. Those two Ninjas engage as well, meanwhile Snake-Eyes and the Hayabusa Ninja are still battling out. The ninja is able to swing the Nunchuk and hits Snake-Eys on the side but Snake-Eyes easily shrugs it off and then with the Brass Knuckle punches the ninja in the stomach and as the Ninja goes to kneel down in pain Snake points the Knife upward and the Hayabusa ninja stabs his own head . Ryu is also still attacking the other GI Ninja and when the ninja wraps the Whip Chain around the Lunar Staff Ryu quickly points the end towards the Ninja and as the GI Joe ninja pulls the staff away from Ryu the Staff comes right at him and he skewers himself on the staff . As Ryu is about to pick up his Staff he hears a noise and turns to see Sanke-Eyes foot in his face and Ryu his kicked back away from his staff. He looks up to see Snake-Eyes standing over his staff and then both Ninjas stare at each other and just then a thunderstorm rolls in and it starts raining. For over 5 minutes both ninjas do nothing but stare at each other and just then Snake-Eyes draws his Ninjato and gets battle ready. Ryu does the same thing and draws his Dragon Sword and the two start walking in a circle while still facing each other. Just then a lighting bolt strikes and both Ninjas dash towards each other and start dueling. The two Ninjas find out that they are evenly matched and continue to clash swords. The two warriors swords clash and the two meet face to face with a lightning bolt flashing in the background. With a big gush of wind both jump back and prepare to charge again. Just then Snake-Eyes sees Ryu point two fingers at the bottom of his sword and starts dragging it to the tip of the sword and just then Ryu's sword lights up with flames. Both ninjas point there swords at each other and when another lighting strikes both once again charge at each other. Both close in and then it goes dark and a slash is slash accros the body is heard. Lightning strike again and then it lights up again. The two ninjas are past each other in a finisher stance and none off them move. Just then when another lightning bolt strikes Snake-Eyes sword is cut in two and he puts his hands on his stomach and just then he begins to bleed. Snake-Eyes then falls down on his knees and then breaths his last breath and the great GI Joe ninja falls down dead . Ryu puts away his Dragon Sword and then puts his hands together points to fingers up and bows down in honor of the worthy opponent he just fought. He gathers his weapons, looks off into the storm and when a lighting bolt strike he is gone. A Eagle then flies away from the building he was on and flies off into the sunset. WINNER: RYU HAYABUSA Expert's Opinion Both of these Ninjas were very deadly but only one came out and that was Ryu Hayabusa. The reason Ryu won is because even though Snake-Eyes dominated at Long Range when it comes to close range Ryu's sword had magical abilities making his Dragon Sword superior over the non-magical Ninjato and since this was a battle between two great ninjas this battle was going to come down to close range fighting and this battle was very close but in the end the Ninja that dominated in close range is the winner. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs Solid Snake (by Elgb333) Easter, 2015 "I have a bad feeling about this Snake. There's something fishy going around this town," says Otakon, one of the best area technicians of his time. But for some reasons that he himself doesn't know; goosebumps was grabbing hold of him as he watched his long time friend, Old Snake, prowl around the designated area. Their mission was just to scout this empty Middle Eastern village, which was said to be a former laboratory base for some self-proclaimed terrorist organization calling themselves Cobra. It was a tolerable afternoon mission fit for the greatest soldier known to man, Old Snake, who chose it because he was now on a brink of permanently retiring. "Can you specify the technicalities you've found Otakon," Old Snake said, in an aged-to-perfection sexy voice. "W-Well Snake, my surveillance keeps pinpointing a tiny fragment of motion in your location. I don't know what it is, but it keeps hiding and popping out of nowhere. You better check it with your solid eye." "Copy," Snake said. "I'm on my way. And after this, they better be sure to stay away from now on." "Ah well, I'll be missing you old buddy, we had some great time together," Otakon replied. "I'm not old," Snake complemented. Tuning in his radar, he locates the anomaly inside the second floor of a concrete apartment. Old Snake dashes into the building, breaking the wooden door and ran straight towards the stairs with an Operator in hand. The place was humid and dark, and even though the sun was blazing happily outside, the corridors were dark and unmaneveurable. Using his night vision, he scanned the whole floor looking for any signs of unfriendlies and hostiles. So far, Old Snake saw nothing. The place was silent and empty, like the hearts of those who have recently bought the broken Arkham Knight PC games. But then, swiftly his radar caught something on the ceiling. So swiftly, that at first Old Snake though that it may have been just a breeze, but Snake doesn't just buy that easily. He further analyzed what it was before it hit him like a bus. That was no breeze, it was a man. A man crawling on the ceiling! Unfortunately for Old Snake, he was too slow to anticipate as the man dived in and kicked him back to the first floor. Snake grunted, and in front of him laid Snake-Eyes; one of G.I. Joe's most elite soldiers. But the old man didn't know or care about it, and he's certainly not liking the intrusion. "Who are you," Old Snake said as he pointed his pistol at Snake-Eyes, who was standing on the second floor and looking down in front of him. Noticing Snake-Eyes' black armor, an old though slithered inside of Old Snake's mind. "Have we met before? Or do you work for the same guy with the karambit sticking on his throat." he asked. But Snake-Eyes said nothing; his eyes focused on this old man wearing a weird eyepatch. He did nothing but to only draw his sword and flipped into the air; landing gracefully to where the old man is. "Hmmm. I guess not," Snake said before letting out a couple of shots. Snake-Eyes easily dodges the bullets with his well-executed foot work, before quickly dashing to Old Snake with his katana. Old Snake quickly dives out of the way, before firing another couple of shots at point-blank range but Snake-Eyes only sliced them off midair. Grunting, the old man flipped back on his feet and tried to fire back, but Snake-Eyes quickly drew his pistol and fired first. The latter's Five-Seven severely outmatched the old man's operator, so Old Snake cursed Otaku for giving him such a pea-shooter. Snake-Eyes attempted again to dash straight for Old Snake with his sword, but the latter managed to block it with the back of his stun knife, and let's out a jolt of electricity that ran through the ninja's sword and was felt by Snake Eyes. The Joe fell on his knees with this mild annoyance, and finds out that his target has already vanished. Meanwhile, the Old Man was busy running away back to the stairs into the second floor, while exhaustively reloading his puny pistol. With one leap, Snake-Eyes was now in pursuit of the old man as they chase each other in the second floor. "Damn," Old Snake said, not liking the skills his opponent has but he ain't going to be overshadowed that quickly. So he suddenly stopped in his tracks and drew his P90 and letts out a controlled stream of burst. Snake-Eyes on the other hand, didn't cared, and he used the walls to jump from side to side before lounging into Snake. But Old Snake managed to block his sword with his P90, before grabbing and throwing the ninja hard on the ground and pounded him on the chest with the stock. Fortunately, Snake-Eye's armor blocked it, and he replied with a kick to Old Snake's abdomen. The old soldier managed to anticipate it and luckily caught Snake-Eyes' leg. He then viciously stabbed it with his stun knife; electrocuting the whole limb. But Snake-Eyes uttered no shock or pain, but instead emptied the last of his Five-Seven on the old man, hitting him three times in the torso. Old Snake fall back shouting in pain, his old heart was again starting to give up on him. With his feet paralyzed, Snake-Eyes limped away into the end of the corridor, behind him a big glass window. Grabbing his MP7, he concentrated his fire on the narrow passageway where Old Snake was, thinking that he may still be down... But Snake doesn't play the same game. Suddenly, Snake-Eyes focus was shattered after feeling a tinge chill in his back. As he looks on his left, he sees in the corner of his eye a red silhoutte floating. The most elite of all ninjas was not prepared as Old Snake, who used his Octocamo to get behind him, grabbed the Joe by the neck and kicked the ninja's already paralyzed leg in two. Panicking, the weakened Snake-Eyes tried to stab Old Snake with his sword, but Old Snake just slammed Snake-Eyes' head to the concrete wall, stunning him before twisting his wrist to drop his sword. As Old Snake kept a firm hold on the squirming ninja, he let's out a badass one-line, "You know, I fought better ninjas than you when I was younger. And they were f*cking cyborgs. What can you have possibly brought to impress me?" With a big kick to his spine, Old Snake paralyzed Snake-Eyes with that tremendously painful move, before finally lifting the ninja and throwing his body like a carcass to the window. As Snake-Eyes fell a long way down, he was paralyzed and helpless even with all of his ninja training, and he crashed head first into a Hummmer below, flatting that poor vehicle, as Old Snake lights up a cigar and walks away. Expert's Opinion Although the experts agreed that Snake-Eyes did have the edges on weapons, Old Snake still won the fight because of his training and experience, as well as his tools such as the Octo-Camo and Solid Eye that negated any stealth Snake-Eyes was using. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Batman (DCAU) (by Thundrtri) No Battle Written Winner: Batman (DCAU) Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors